<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angelification of Scanty and Kneesocks by Izissia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414415">The Angelification of Scanty and Kneesocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia'>Izissia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Panty &amp; Stocking with Garterbelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angel Transformation, Angel Wings, Authority Challenge, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Girl Penis, Horsedick, Incest, Multi, Public Sex, Selfsuck, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NameOmitted says:</p><p>Reverse corruption of Scanty and Kneesocks into rule breaking angel whores</p><p>And that's all it takes for 3,400 of the raunchiest words imaginable on Panty and Stocking tricking Scanty into losing her moral compass and assfucking Panty until she becomes a hot as hell, hung angel babe~ Who goes on to fuck Kneesocks into an angel herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anarchy Panty/Anarchy Stocking, Anarchy Panty/Kneesocks, Anarchy Panty/Scanty, Anarchy Stocking/Kneesocks, Kneesocks/Scanty (Panty &amp; Stocking)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angelification of Scanty and Kneesocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're saying all we have to do is *swear* and you'll admit defeat and surrender to your punishment you rule breaking skanks?" Scanty is discredulous, to say the least. After their latest amazing ghost ambush had the Anarchy sisters utterly, completely at their mercy, she was quite certain that Panty was just trying a fast one! But.. Why risk those whores fishing out their divine weapons again and handily kicking her sunburnt ass.<br/>
"Don't humor her sister.." Kneesocks shakes her head softly, glaring over at the admittedly unphased Panty and Stocking, it's almost like taking down an oversized ghost taking the form of a haunted house wasn't exactly a backbreaking ordeal to those ruinous sluts!<br/>
"Sure." Panty scoffs, a downright bored look on her face as they hang out in front of the wrecked Hell House they'd brought down. "Just pretend you're us! Give us a 'motherfucker', Motherfucker!" Panty cackles, a wicked smile forming on her face.<br/>
"As. If!" Scanty's heel stomps against the ground, her beet red face lighting up at the mere suggestion she and Panty could be anything alike at all. "Do you even realize what a ridiculous thing you just said is?"<br/>
"Oh c'mon! Do you want us to give up and... Do whatever you want to do to us, or do you want me to open a can of whoopass on your ass?" Panty has already reached underneath her red dress, hooking her fingers into her panties and whipping them off in record tine. Scanty blinks and she misses Panty's heels lifting off the floor so the angel can yank her panties off and spin them into a cocked pistol.<br/>
"Why do you even want us to swear so much..." Scanty glowers. Her face scrunching up in anger.<br/>
"Because they're degenerates, sister."<br/>
"I just think it'll be funny." Stocking snorts, her lips pursed around a sugary lollipop she was rewarding herself with after the tedious ghost-house battle.<br/>
"Yeah! Say it with me... Ahem.... Suck my motherfucking horsecock you fuckbrained slutbags!" Panty giggles delightedly to herself as the demon sisters cover their mouths in shock at the sheer *vulgarity* of the rulebreaking blonde whore!</p><p>"Not even in your wildest dreams, come sister, let's do this the old fashioned way!" Kneesocks doesn't want to indulge the whorish duo for even half a second as Scanty stares, slackjawed at the degenerate duo before her.<br/>
"Hold on now sister.. Maybe we can beat them at their own game.. If they really will surrender, we could make them drop their weapons..." Scanty leans in to lower her tone, hushed whispers with her sister.<br/>
"You know we can still hear you.." Stocking's eyes roll.<br/>
"It's not worth it sister!" Kneesocks hisses back, whisper-shouting only manages to make Panty and Stocking snicker amongst themselves. Typically, the Demon Sisters thought they held all the cards, but were just being openly messed with by Panty and Stocking.<br/>
"Ahem..." Scanty clears her throat softly. "S-Suck my m-motherfucking.. H... Horsecock you... Fuckbrained slutbags!" Her voice cracks as she repeats the disgusting line, and her complete lack of authority in the delivery only makes Panty and Stocking burst into open laughter in tandem. "N-Now surrender your weapons you stupid whores!" That delivery was much better, and it makes Panty's lips tug into a delighted smile.<br/>
"A deal's a deal." She shrugs her shoulders in an exaggerated gesture, tossing her panties towards the bossy Scanty with a soft sigh, "And you know how us angels are like, bound to our word, or whatever." She can't even pretend that's anything but a lie. Thankfully, Scanty believes it.<br/>
"Yes.. Of course, that's your weakness." Scanty nods her head astutely, a truly devious smirk creeping its way onto her face. "If I keep swearing, will you surrender yourself harder?" She muses, half to herself.<br/>
Panty's eyes light up like she's just hit the jackpot in a cock filled casino. "Oh, definitely." Her breath is airy, like a sensual whisper into her lover's air. Scanty gives a swift nod and clears her throat yet again, steeling herself for what she's about to do. Anything to subjugate those awful, wretched Angel bitches!<br/>
"You dress like a slut!"<br/>
"That's not a swear and also.. Obvious?"<br/>
"Come now sister, I think she's goading you.." Kneesocks doesn't like the smug look on the angel Sister's faces, and she doesn't like how worked up Scanty is getting either.<br/>
"You have a fat slutty ass, for a fucking whore!"<br/>
"Better but, still obvious!" Panty taunts, laughing in Scanty's face for good measure. The chesty blonde leans herself forwards to flaunt her body for Scanty's amusement, and to better rile up the girl.<br/>
"C'mon, you can do better than that~" Stocking hisses venom into Scanty's ear, taunting the red-faced demon on further and further.<br/>
"I want to fuck the rules and fuck you!"<br/>
"Then what are you waiting for, slut!" Panty laughs as Kneesocks covers her mouth again at what her darling sister had cried out. Panty reaches forwards and rips the red skinned demon's black thong down out from under her skirt.</p><p>Thwap~</p><p>That rock hard slab of crimson dickmeat is harder than it's ever been. Scanty is repressed as all hell's bells, after all. The only person who's even seen a suggestion of her demonic pillar is, naturally, her sister. "W-Wait.. I think I misspoke." Scanty gasps, her vulgar crimson cock shudders and streaks a shot of magma hot arousal right over Panty's ruby red dress. "I definitely don't want to fuck you, you lowly ingrate whore." The insults come naturally.<br/>
"I think you're lying." Panty reaches down and coils her fingers along that shaft, her palm slides along the ruby red tip, peeling the demons foreskin down to let the radiant heat of that shaft spill out into the open air. Scanty's dick wasn't just warm to the touch, it was searing hot. Panty bites her lip at the sensation.<br/>
"She's definitely lying." Stocking giggles, chiming in at the absolute worst moments to fry Scanty's brain harder, and to make Kneesocks flush an even darker shade of red in shame, humiliation and fury.<br/>
"Unhand my sister!" Kneesocks stomps towards Panty, ready to shove the bitch off of her lover and return to a more traditional form of dominating the angel sluts, educating them for their whorish ways... Yes that sounded nice.<br/>
"H-Hold on sister.." Scanty holds up a finger towards Kneesocks, slooowly rolling her hips forwards into Panty's smearing palm. "I think.. We can use this.. To our advantage.." She flushes. Her dick so backed up that even the slow, rocking handjob felt better than anything she could've dreamt of doing to herself.<br/>
"Yeah, listen to your sister!" Stocking chimes playfully.<br/>
"What are you talking about Scanty? You're just giving them exactly what they want!"<br/>
"No.. I'm giving them what they think they want... And then.. I'll.. Turn the tables on them! And they'll be our slaves, slaves forever!"<br/>
"Yooou know I'm right here, right?" Panty's eyes roll as she continues the tortuously slow handjob to Scanty's searing hot spire. An oozing droplet of streaking magma pre bubbles from the tip of that red length.<br/>
"What a dastardly unorthodox idea, Scanty... I trust you as my sister to handle this efficiently and with minimal scandal."<br/>
"Why do you talk like this.." Stocking's face scrunches up in.. She's not sure what it is. Disgust? Annoyance? These Sunburnt Bitches aren't like anyone else she's ever dealt with, that's for sure.<br/>
"Less talking, more fucking!" Panty gives Scanty's shaft a firm squeeze, forcing the Daemon to stop making fuck-me eyes at her sister and gasp towards Panty. The blonde angel tugs Scanty by her cock to a nearby car. After all, this was taking place in public. Scanty bends forwards, one hand still slowwanking Scanty's shaft, the other hikes up her red dress to reveal her flawless pale asscheeks and her dripping Angel shaft. Her hips shimmy behind her. Making the trio of onlookers admire her radiant and definitely holy rear sway behind her.<br/>
"I'm the one who's in charge here you harlot!" Scanty scolds her, not resisting the sudden change of position in the slightest, and yet all the same administering a firm CRACK to Panty's ass.<br/>
Panty loves it, naturally. Her plush ass jiggling behind her as a soft pink palm print forms on her incredibly durable ass before fading away in record time. Angels are just built different, "I can take it." The girl spreads her thighs and releases Scanty's cock, both palms now flat on the hood of the cop car.<br/>
"Scanty my darling sister I trust you but... Surely this is too much. Respect for authority is-"<br/>
"All cops are bastards, now stick it in!" Panty interjects Kneesocks, doing it on a cop car was only added spice to the angel. "I'll uh, admit demons are superior if you say it too~" Panty isn't even sure what Scanty wants at that current moment. But she's pretty sure she's onto a winner there.<br/>
"Alll cops are bastards!" Scanty flushes so fast that a wad of spittle flies from her lips and splatters onto Panty's ass.<br/>
"I think I'm going to faint.." Kneesocks gasps, the flagrant lack of respect had her dizzied, nevermind the fact that the dark ruby crown of her sisters uncut length was pressing itself right against that incredibly durable asshole. Panty's asshole shimmers with sweat as she lets out soft little moans, her oversized pale cock streaking excited gushes of precum all along the car beneath her.<br/>
"Oh yeah~!" Panty's face is lit up with perverted pleasure at just how easy Scanty was to trick into falling for her obvious ploys. "Demons are like, totally superior!~" Yet again Panty doesn't even try to sound sincere, it works on Scanty all the same.</p><p>"Easy there.." Stocking lets out a low laugh and bumps her skirt into Kneesock's side, "You wanna watch your sister 'win', don't you?" She hisses down into Kneesock's ear, holding onto the pale-haired Daemon's waist to keep them pressed side by side. Stocking lifts up her gothic skirt to let her pure white slab of horsedick spill free. Her veins light up, shining golden strands tracing all along her flared length. Stocking begins to openly jerk herself off as Kneesocks glances from Panty to Scanty to Kneesocks.<br/>
"I'm definitely going to faint.." She pants. Her own flare pushing a degenerate bulge into her tight beige skirt.<br/>
"You've got this.." Stocking assures her, swooning sweet nothings down into Kneesocks' ear as Scanty's pelvis WHAPS against Panty's bouncy pale rear. Scanty and Panty had regular cocks, humanoid in shape and size and thickness, Stocking and Kneesocks were blessed with thick flared monsters. A fact each of their sisters were very acquainted with. "Just watch, she's totally kicking Panty's ass. You gotta act like a whore to beat a whore, right?" Stocking continues to whisper, trickling sweet venom into Kneesocks' mind.<br/>
"No.. This is wrong.. Is this your plan?" Kneesocks whines weakly before a dumb look creeps onto her face when her massive stallion dick was grabbed and jerked towards Scanty's sunburnt red ass thanks to Stocking.<br/>
"Shhh... You talk too much." Stocking taunts. "Then and again, so does Panty."</p><p>"Oh yeah! Fuck my ass! Fuck me up! Your dick is so fucking hot! Don't fucking stop! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Panty's degenerate moans were a common sound throughout Daten city. What's another bit of weekend exhibitionism with her arch enemy.<br/>
"Yes.. Take it.." Even Scanty finds herself enthused, letting out moans of her own with every meaty WHAP of skin on skin. Panty's ass is bruised pink briefly before her angelic stamina returns her ass to the glittering, sweaty white of before.<br/>
"Do me harder! Fuck me harder!" Panty begs, throwing her blonde body back onto that shaft again and again. The cop car squeaks beneath them, rocking and shaking with every hard thrust.<br/>
By now, a crowd has gathered. Buuuut it's Panty and Stocking doing slutty things again, who's going to stop them. Briefers at the very least helpfully averts his gaze and tries to stop too many people from filming the very public fuckfest.<br/>
Scanty would usually be so very turned off by Panty's brazenness, her sheer vulgarity was overwhelming.. And yet, right now, balls deep in Panty's asshole, she'd never been more turned on. She cries out in agreement, "Fucking slut!" Swears sound so unnatural coming from her, but then she never believed she could wind up fucking her rival over the hood of a creaking cop car.<br/>
Scanty is so wrapped up in pleasure that she doesn't even realize that the ruby red complexion of her skin is getting lighter. Kneesocks might've plaid of it off as exhaustion, if she didn't have her eyes held tightly shut as Stocking strokes at her shaft steadily.<br/>
Scanty's typically dark red veins are glowing the same shade of light as Panty's. The blonde reaches down to give her own cock an eager few pumps as she was fucked from behind.<br/>
Oh, and the horns atop Scanty's head vanish down into her hair. "You gonna cum yet, bitch?" Panty peers back over her shoulder to look up at the Demonic figure behind her. The Daemon looks less and less demonic with every thrust.<br/>
"Shut up whore! I'll let you know when I'm.. Oh god why do I sound like that?" Scanty pants, even her voice sounds different. The rumbling, husky undertones sound lighter, airier.. More like Panty than herself.<br/>
"Just fucking cum in my ass, stop holding back!" Panty moans as she ropes out shamelessly. No warning needed for her orgasm, her excited dick sprays her holy golden sludgeload all along the metal surface she had been bent over. Her steamy creampie splatters along the car and clogs the air with its scent.<br/>
"F-Fine but not because you asked bitch!" Scanty throws herself forwards into the clenching, spasming asshole. Panty's orgasm made the crowd cheer, and Scanty's wasn't long after. Her shaft tenses up, ruby red balls lifting as she holds herself deep into that rear and lets the waves of pleasure wash over her.</p><p>Her climax is usually magma hot, only an Angel or a Demon could take it without burning up from the inside in a horrible fate. But right now, her cumload doesn't feel as searing hot. Wafts of steam still escape from Panty's plugged up asshole, but.. Scanty blinks when she doesn't feel her dick being bathed in her usual magma load. She peers down at Panty's gyrating ass and gasps at the colour of her dick. Fleshy.. Pink and pale! "What have you done to me?!" The now peachy girl gawps.<br/>
"Hang on, you just need something to help you over the last hurdle~" Panty throws her ass right the way back. Shoving Scanty onto her back and burying her lap underneath her shelf of ass. "Oh, evil spirit, born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth;"<br/>
The blinding flash of light forces Kneesock's eyes open, she squeaks when she sees exactly what Panty is doing. One hand on her dick. Heels flat on the ground, bouncing her ass onto Scanty's climaxing cock the whole while. Panty's halo lights up atop of her, the blinding wings arch from her back and she whips that wave of brilliance down over her body.<br/>
In a shimmering wash of stars and divinity, Panty's ruby red dress is replaced with her tight, revealing holy white garb.<br/>
And Scanty's is too.<br/>
Scanty, now earthly pale, halo dangling in the air atop of her stares up at Panty. Her dick gushing right into that asshole all the while Panty finishes her chanting.<br/>
"Repent motherfucker!" Panty cries out as Scanty's hips are lifted up and the newly Angelic Scanty cries out in pleasure,<br/>
"I'm fucking cumming!" Her back arches, hips lifted into the air by the unnatural force of her transformation. Her pretty halo dangles in the air atop of her as she gushes her holy, golden seed straight into Panty's asshole. Shimmering in the same gilded hues as the load Panty dumped all over the cop car.</p><p>"W-What did you do to my sister!" Kneesocks pulls her horsedick away from Stocking's loving grasp to grab at Panty's moaning shoulders.<br/>
"Relax bitch, we just tricked you."<br/>
"Yeah, we figured you were such miserable demons anyway we'd help you out!"<br/>
"S-Scanty!" Kneesocks falls to her knees besides the writhing, orgasmic angel beneath her. Panty rolls her hips from side to side and sliiiiides her creampied rimhole off of that cock. ShlrrrrPWAP! That dick pops free and Panty lets out a low moan. Her asshole gushing the glittering, golden spunkload beneath her. "She's a way better fuck than I thought, honest!" Panty laughs, Stocking gives her ass a firm SMACK.<br/>
"Bitch~"<br/>
"Whore~!"<br/>
"TURN HER BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Kneesocks begs, Scanty slowly coming to. A dumb look on her blissed out face. A fuck-drunk skanky angel with a hot, glowing blonde cock. To go with her glowing blonde mane.<br/>
"Oh that's easy." Panty laughs, the gilded load dribbling down her thighs behind her.<br/>
"Yeah, you just gotta fuck her. Then all your demon energy will like, infuse her or something.<br/>
"Yeah, that sounds about right." Panty cackles.<br/>
"S-Sister?" Scanty's far less sinister voice gasps. "Why does my dick feel so good.." Her new personality is far more vulgar than her demon bondage loving self.<br/>
"D-Don't talk about that now sister! I need to save you!"<br/>
"Wait.. I could save you instead.." Scanty is still coming down from the sensation of cumming her brains out into Panty's ass, she's slurring on her words and she has a dumb look on her face.<br/>
"No that won't be necessary, I'll just-"<br/>
"They were right, it's sooo much fun to say 'fuck the rules' and just cut loose."<br/>
"Oh goodness, you're talking like them! You stop that this instance!"<br/>
"No! They're right! We need to have fun!" Scanty grabs Kneesock's hips. Rolling with her on the curbside.<br/>
"No! No! Demons are superior, she said it herself!"<br/>
"I was lying, dumbass." Panty interjects the lovers quarrel. Her hand idly molesting Stocking's incredibly doughy, mega-fat gothicc ass. To be fair, Stocking was also rubbing hers.<br/>
"Let me purify you, Kneesocks." Scanty has rolled Kneesocks onto her back. Her pale white angel dick pushes itself between Kneesock's asscheeks.<br/>
She grabs the gasping girl's thighs and hikes them up. Kneesocks gasps and moans before her flare pushes against her face. Being pushed into the mating press like that meant her dick had shoved itself right between her clothed tits and was now belching its magma-hot preslop all over her face. Steam wafts from her features, her glasses caked in her own precum. "That's quite enough sister, I promise I'll turn you back, you don't need to defile my aaaaaahSHOOOOLE!" Kneesocks squeals in pleasure when her sisters holy shaft thrusts straight into her doughy dark red asshole.<br/>
Panty swaps spit with her sister, eyes flickering over to the mating press'd duo. "Alright, show's over!" She gasps once she breaks the kiss, firing a round into the air once she grabs her surrendered panties, "Leave these two to talk it out." She cackles.<br/>
Panty moves down besides Scanty, grabbing at one of Kneesocks' ankles and holding it up. Her sister obliges her and does the same to the opposite leg, the two shamelessly swap spit over Kneesocks as they hold her down for Scanty's brutal assfucking.<br/>
Kneesocks gags and slobbers on the tip of her dark onyx flare, every thrust sends waves of light arching through her body from her asscheeks. Making her scarlet red body get lighter, and paler, and peachier. And her cock changes hues from dark red to pure snow white. Just like Stocking's horsedick.<br/>
"Should we go sell some shit at the casino?" Panty peeks hopefully towards her sister, a strand of slimy spittle slinging from her lips to Stocking's.<br/>
Kneesocks moans fill the air around them, gargled around her own cock as she holds her thighs and lifts them up. The only person she's ever loved more than herself is her sister. Even if she looks different, and blonde, and has a horrible Halo. She figures.. She can enjoy getting her ass fucked by Scanty. In public. While Scanty moans like one of the angel whores.<br/>
"You just want to gamble, don't you?" Stocking chides her sister, a wry smirk on her face.<br/>
"Guilty, slut~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi hi, thanks for reading, check out my COOL DISCORD.</p><p>https://discord.gg/BrxNDdBZHG</p><p>Or follow me on twitter @Izissia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>